A bite so sharp
by adrake101
Summary: Onodera Ritsu was a simple man. He wanted nothing more than to teach literature to his students and to help them awaken their inner love for literature too. But when a teacher from his past suddenly shows up and declares that Ritsu belongs to him, what is he to do? And why hasn't this man seemed to age a day? And why has his name suddenly changed? (Takano is a vampire Au)
1. Chapter 1

Soft hands roamed over a smooth chest, pulling a moan from a dark haired man as he threw his head back, his fingers grasping at the sheets underneath him. Lips moved to his neck, sucking softly as they drew another moan from the man, this time in the form of a name.

 _"Sa-Saga-sensei…"_

The man chuckled against the sweet neck of the boy, pulling his head back to stare into the emerald eyes of the one underneath him.  
 _"That's right Ritsu, say my name."_ He murmured softly, gently caressing the boy's cheek with his hand. Topaz eyes stared into emerald eyes as he leaned down and kissed the smaller man deeply for a moment, running his tongue along the other's lips as he pulled back.

The larger moved his head back down to the boy's neck, kissing softly as his hands moved to the boy's shoulders, pressing him down harder against the bed.

Ritsu moaned, tilting his head to the side to give the other better access. It just felt so good, so wrong, and yet so good.  
Who would have ever thought that he would be doing something like this with his teacher?

It had only been a few weeks ago that he had accidentally confessed his love to his handsome yet standoffish teacher. He was shocked when instead of being refused immediately, the man simply looked his student up and down and accepted.  
Their relationship started quickly and advanced at a pace that the student wasn't used to and had never experienced before.

The first week in they went on a date to a nice restaurant. The day had been cloudy but ended in pleasure.  
The second week in the teacher had kept Ritsu after class and had proceeded to make a mess of him on his desk until it was dark.  
The third week in he convinced the student to come home with him and stay the weekend. He had picked Ritsu up in the dead of night and didn't let him return him home until late on Sunday.  
And now, here they were the fourth week in. They just finished watching a movie at the teacher's apartment, he had been pushed down on the bed only minutes ago and the teacher had almost immediately latched onto his neck.

Ritsu had to admit that the man really seemed to have a thing for his neck.

The brunette moved his hands up, running his fingers through the man's hair. The kissing slowly became sucking which then became gentle nips which then turned into harder nips, causing him to flinch and whimper softly.

 _"Se-Sensei… That kind of hurts.._ " He mumbled meekly, not wanting the man to pull back completely. He only wanted the biting to stop.

His teacher didn't seem to listen though as he continued to switch between gently kisses and rough bites. Finally Ritsu had begun to tug at the strands, wanting to pull him away from his neck.

 _"That really hurts… Sto-stop it."_

He was pressed harder against the bed, fingers digging into his shoulders just like the teeth on his neck. He squirmed in the man's grip, growing uncomfortable by what was happening. He wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation.

On one hand it felt good, there was pleasure rolling through his body like waves and he wasn't even sure where it was coming from. But on the other hand the pain in his neck was getting worse, the other's teeth were even beginning to feel sharper, it was like he was piercing him with each bite.

By the time he realized what had happened, it was too late.

Teeth were suddenly plunging into his neck like sharp hot needles, leaving him paralyzed out of shock. The pain was indescribable, his neck felt like it was fire, but then slowly it faded away, leaving a ball of pleasure in its wake.

Ritsu moaned loudly, fisting the man's hair as he arched up against the body.

He wasn't sure what was happening.  
It felt so good.  
And yet it felt so bad.  
He felt like he was dying, every ounce of life leaving him.  
He was excited.  
He was terrified.

He was growing weaker, the moans had died down and he was left just gasping, breathing heavily as the world slowly began to turn dark. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open for any longer, everything was slipping away from him slowly.

The last thing that he saw was the man above him, bright red liquid dripping from his mouth as dark topaz eyes stared into what seemed to be his soul.

A deep voice ran through his mind as everything finally faded around him.

 ** _"You're mine forever, Ritsu."_**

Green eyes shot open quickly, the man sat up hurriedly in his bed as one hand slapped against his neck and the other pressed against his chest.  
He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute while his breathing came in heavy pants. He felt like someone was trying to suffocate him, his entire body seemed to have gone numb.

He had to force himself out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom where he stared intently into the mirror.  
His hair was a mess, his eyes were large and dilated. His face was pale as a ghost and the world seemed to be spinning.  
What felt like hours but was only seconds seemed to pass before he was able to slide his hand away from his neck, looking with wide eyes at the spot where he still felt burning teeth.  
There was no blood. There was no open wound. There were no red marks. The only thing that he could see, the only thing had seen for the past ten years, were those two little light scars that were ever present on his light skin.

The voice still played over and over through his mind, sending chills through his spin and yet reawaking a deep longing that had be buried far down inside of him.

 ** _"You're mine forever, Ritsu."_**

* * *

 **I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, it's mostly a random idea that came to mind that I decided to roll with.**


	2. Eyes in the dark

Emerald eyes stared up at the large building in front of him, debating whether or not it was too late to turn back. He could always go back to his childhood home, take his father up on that offer of taking a job as an editor at his publishing company. It would be easier than doing this. He wouldn't have to deal with teenagers, he wouldn't have to grade papers or set up lesson plans. He could just take care of authors and focus on his love for books.

And yet, here he still was. Staring up at a school that seemed to be larger than any he had ever attended. His heart was beating too fast for a person of his size. He could turn back. He could just forget that his application was ever accepted, he could just… He couldn't.

Ritsu sighed, clenching his fist around his brief case. This was his dream since he was young. He wanted to help inspire others, to find the joy in literature just like he had. He could do this. He would do this.

 _"I can do this.."_ He mumbled to himself, taking a deep breath and letting it go, trying to steady himself a little more before finally making his way up the path that led to the front entrance.

He looked around the campus as he walked, admiring the well-manicured lawn and nice neat bushes. There wasn't a sign of trash anywhere. But then, he supposed that it only made sense that it would be this clean, classes weren't to resume for another week after all.

Suddenly he felt the hair on his arms prick up, a chill ran down his spin and the side of his neck began to burn. He stopped walking immediately and slapped his hand on the scorching area, looking around in a panicked motion. He didn't see anyone. But he could feel them. He could feel someone watching him from somewhere.  
He turned in a full circle, doing a double take every time he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.  
The man's stomach was churning, his hands were clammy and his heart was beating far too fast now.  
He didn't see anyone or anything, and yet that dream from this morning suddenly came back to him and he felt the familiar ball of fear blossoming inside of him.

He couldn't take this. Not again.

 ** _"You're mine forever, Ritsu."_**

That familiar voice echoed in his head as he turned and ran, throwing the door open before him and rushing into the building, the door slamming shut behind him. He was only able to make it a few steps in before he felt his energy drain and was forced to lean against a wall, pressing his forehead against the cool paint as he tried to even out his breathing.

No, there's no way that that man would be out here. Ritsu was as far as possible from that school, there's no way that he could ever see him again. He was just being paranoid. There's nothing happening. Nothing is going to happen.  
He was safe.

A sudden tap to his shoulder had him turning around with a jump, staring wide eyes at the being in front of him. His body had crouched slightly and his arms were up out of reflex, ready to fight off any attacker.

" _Um… Are you okay?_ " The stranger asked, peering up at him with wide chocolate brown eyes. The man had taken a few steps back, worried by the sudden defensive actions of the other.

Ritsu stared down at him, slowly lowing his arms, unsure on how to respond. There was no way that he was okay. But still, he couldn't just say that.  
" _Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I um, I thought I saw a yakuza."_ He said with a forced laugh, trying to casually look around them, just to make sure that he really was safe.

 _"Anyway,"_ He dropped his gaze back to the smaller male who was currently adjusting the pin in his hair, trying to keep the black strands out of his eyes in an attempt to act natural.  
" _Aren't you here a little early? School doesn't start for another week, or you taking remedial classes?"_

The stranger stared at him for a second before chuckling and pulling out his wallet from his pocket. _"I'm not a student."_ He said, laughter evident in his voice as he pulled out his I.D and handed it to Ritsu. _"I'm a teacher. The science teacher to be exact. I'm Kisa Shouta."_

Ritsu gaped at the I.D, looking from the picture to the man and then back to the picture. It clearly wasn't a fake. But he just couldn't believe it. How could the man be a teacher? And more so, how was he older than him?  
 _"….There's no way that you're thirty years old…I'm only 24, but you, you look so much younger than me. "_

Kisa just laughed again and nodded. _"I get told that a lot. But I really am 30, I'm just cursed with a baby face like this."_

 _"I see_." Was all that he could say as he handed the item back over. It was too odd to believe.

 _"So, I take it that you're the new literature teacher? You look like the book type."_

 _"Oh! Right."_ He blushed deeply as he bowed before the elder, ignoring the comment at the end. He was told a lot that he looked like the kind of person who would have their nose in a book, it had stopped bothering him a long time ago.  
 _"I'm Onodera Ritsu, please take care of me."_

 _"Woah woah, no need to be so formal. I'm the last newbie around here, I only started a few months ago after the last teacher fell into a bit of bad luck."_

 _"Bad luck?"_

 _"Oh, it's nothing. She just mixed the wrong chemicals or something like that."_ The smaller said with a shrug, waving his hand as if to dismiss the conversation _._  
" _Anyway, come on. I'll show you to the teacher's office and to where your desk will be._ " The man turned as he said this and began to walk down the hall, Ritsu quickly followed after him.

As he walked he was unaware of the bright topaz eyes watching from a nearby doorway, following his every step.


	3. reunited and it feels so weird

_"Okay so this is your desk, you're right between Sagawa-san and Kamijou-san."_ Kisa said as he led the new teacher to the only empty desk in the room.

Ritsu nodded, placing his bag down on the desk top and looking around. There were no other teachers around and he was beginning to grow curious as to why he hadn't seen anyone so far. He had been told over the phone that today was the day he was supposed to come in and introduce himself to everyone. So where were they?

He glanced at the science teacher and voiced his concern, asking where everyone else was.

The man simply laughed and nodded his head. _"Today's the first day that we have to come in, but everyone doesn't actually start to show up until a few days before school starts for the students. As long as all the teachers have their lesson plans prepared and grades don't start to drop administration doesn't care otherwise."_

 _"Oh._ " The brunette frowned. _"I was told that today was going to be my first day and that I had to introduce myself."_

Again, Kisa nodded. _"Yeah they said the same thing to me when I first started during the last break. Here, I'll introduce you to the teachers that are here along with some of the faculty members."_ He started to walk out of the room, waving for the other to follow.

And follow he did.

He followed him out into the hallway and into multiple classrooms where he met the different teachers.

Some of them he wouldn't be working with on a daily basis, but he still introduced himself to them and asked for their care in the future. Everyone had been pretty nice to him so far and he could feel the worries he had been carrying fall from his shoulders. Maybe this wouldn't end up being so bad after all.

And now here they were, with Kisa stopping in front of another class room, looking over at Ritsu with a small yet nervous smile.  
 _"Well, this is the last person here today that you can meet. I should warn you though, he's a little, ah how should I say this.."_ The elder paused, rubbing the back of neck as he forced a laugh.  
 _"He's not the friendliest guy in the world. He teaches French but he fills in for the English teacher when she's not here.."_

Ritsu's lips dropped down at the corners as he glanced back and forth from the door to make shift tour guide.  
Just how bad could this man be? Everyone so far had been so nice, maybe he was just rude when compared to the over friendliness of the others?  
" _I'm sure it'll be okay._ " He said as confidently as he could, walking past Kisa and opening the door.  
 _"I'll meet you back at the teachers' office, okay?"_

" _Yeah, alright._ " The man seemed nervous leaving him on his own but Ritsu was sure that he would be fine. After all, what could really go wrong? He only had to introduce himself.

 _"Don't worry, I'll be fine._ " Ritsu tried to reassure the other, watching and waiting until Kisa was actually gone before he walked into the room.

" _Excuse me, I'm sorry for the intrusion but I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm the new literature teacher."_ Ritsu went right into the bow before he even looked at the teacher. He wanted to make sure that he made a good first impression after all.  
" _I'm Onodera Ritsu, please take care of me._ " He tried to ignore the burning sensation on his neck as he stared at the floor, watching as black shiny shoes came into his view.

 _"Onodera Ritsu?_ " A deep yet familiar voice asked from above him.

 _"That's right.."_ Ritsu slowly straightened himself, his breath leaving him the moment he laid eyes on the man before him.  
He was… so handsome. He was so tall, and his body was so..  
He couldn't help but look the other up and down, taking in every detail of him.  
His body was nicely defined and even through the suit the brunette could tell that the man was well sculpted.  
His hair was so dark it was almost black, and his eyes, they were striking. Such a deep brown with flecks of gold lying in them.  
He could only be defined as what one would expect a god to look like.

And yet, the longer that he stared at this stranger the more he began to feel like he knew him from somewhere. And the more that his neck was starting to itch, he had to try hard to restrain himself from scratching at it.

" _Do I.. Do I know you from somewhere?"_ He asked softly, trying to place this man before him, struggling to figure out where he had seen him before and why there was pit of apprehension growing inside of him so suddenly.

" _You mean you don't remember me?"_ The man said with a frown, stepping closer. He gazed down with such a serious expression, Ritsu was afraid he had already done something wrong.

 _"No, I'm sorry but I don't. Maybe we crossed paths before?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose you could say it's something like that."_ The man sighed loudly, the serious expression not leaving his face as he began to slowly walk around the other, circling him like a vulture as he looked the newbie up and down.

Ritsu blushed, turning his body so that he was following the man as he circled him. _"I-I don't believe I've gotten your name yet."_

 _"Ah, that's right. My name."_ He seized his walking, crossing his arms over his chest. _"I'm Takano Masamune."_

 _"Takano… Masamune?_ " He said the name back, searching and searching his mind again. It sounded familiar, at least part of it did. But he still just couldn't place the man in his mind. Maybe they really did just cross paths somewhere.

" _Well, It's nice to meet you, Takano-san. Please take care of me in the future."_ He said as he extended his hand for a shake.  
The other ignored the hand, choosing to instead run his fingers lightly over the man's cheek, gazing at him with such an intense look that had Ritsu practically trembling. The man's fingers left a trail of fire where they touched, the heat traveling through his body in mere seconds, leaving him feeling like his body was swallowed by flames licking at his skin but never actually hurting him.

Finally it got to be too much and he had to force himself to step back out of the man's reach.  
 _"I-I um… It's been nice meeting you, but I really should go. I mean, Kisa-san was showing me around and we're not done yet and he's waiting for me and I really should go."_ He stuttered nervously, reaching his hand up to rub at his neck, trying to cool the one spot that was left burning.

 _"What's the hurry? I'm sure you have some time to spare_." Takano said in a smooth voice, taking a step closer as his eyes focused on the spot on his neck that Ritsu kept on rubbing repeatedly.

" _Ye-Yes but Kisa-san is waiting.. I really should go.._ " He muttered meekly, staring down at the ground with bright red cheeks. What was going on? Why was his body suddenly so weak and why did he seem to have such a hard time refusing this man.

He was forced to look up suddenly by a gently yet firm grip on chin, the other making him look up into his eyes. _"What's the hurry, Ritsu? Why not stay just a little longer so we can catch up?."_ The brunette winced, the grip on his face growing harder as the other continued to talk _. "We can discuss where we've been, where we ran off to."_

 _"I-I'm not sure I know what you mean.."_ Ritsu forced himself to say, struggling to pull his head back. _"I told you, I don't know you."_

 _"You keep on saying that._ " The teacher pressed his lips together in a scowl, his eyes growing dark and cold. " _Maybe this will help you remember."_

" _What do you me-Mhh!_?" His question was cut off by a pair of lips suddenly pressed firmly upon his. There was one hand holding his chin and the other cupped the back of his head, preventing him from pulling away.


	4. Earnest eyes

Ritsu was left frozen, his feet glued to the floor and his arms dangling helplessly at his side. He wanted to push this other man away and get the hell out of there, but he just couldn't manage to move a muscle.

The hand on the back of his head stayed there as the fingers cupping his chin moved to his shoulder, gripping it firmly.

The kiss continued on, the taller man taking a step forward to press their bodies together as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the other's lips in attempt to open the man up.

The brunette felt suddenly as if he was melting, every area that the man was touching seemed as if it was fire. He couldn't say that he was hating this, and he would be lying if he said that he wanted it to stop. What was happening right now felt so wrong, yet so very right.

Before he even realized what had happened his arms were wrapped around the other's neck, bringing himself to stand on his toes as he kissed the man back. This all felt so familiar, like a dream.

A moment later he had to force himself to pull back, gasping for air. His face was bright red as he stared up at the calm expression of the other. How was he able to look so expressionless about all this? How did he not look even the slightest bit flustered?

 _"Yo-You make no sense.."_ He muttered softly, unable to draw his eyes away from those golden topaz orbs. _"We just met and yet kiss me like that."_

As the last words made their way past his lips the other's expression didn't change, but his eyes did. They were filled with a fire that could only be described as anger and bewilderment.

 _"You.."_ The taller man gripped both of Ritsu's shoulders, digging his fingers into the skin as he stared down at him. His eyes seemed to have turned dark and threatening, sending a chill throughout the small man's body.  
 _"How can you still not remember me? Do I not look familiar to you? I haven't changed a single thing, and yet you still don't remember me!?"_

" _I-I'm sorry! I just can't remember who you are!"_ The brunette quickly pushed his hands against the man's chest, struggling to push him away. He didn't understand what was happening. First he was kissing him and now he was yelling at him?  
" _Maybe you're just getting me confused with someone else? I don't know!"_

 _"It has to be you!"_ That was when the man's face finally seemed to break. He look angry. He looked upset. He looked baffled.  
 _"I felt your presence the moment that you walked up that path. I knew you were here, I knew it was you the moment I saw your neck.."_ Again his gaze fell to Ritsu's neck as his hands dropped from the man's shoulders, crashing down to his sides.

 _"I don't understand.._ " Ritsu whispered softly, covering his neck with his hand as he took a few steps back, trying to put some distance between them.

" _But you do understand, Ritsu. Just look at me. Look at me!"_  
He stepped closer again, causing Ritsu to step back. Their awkward dance continued until he felt his back hit the wall and he was left with no means of escape.

 _"You left me. You left me for ten years. Oh how I wanted to chase you down and drag you back here."  
_  
These words sent fear through his body.

 _"But I didn't. I couldn't. Oh I couldn't force you to be with me. I needed you to want to be with me, I could never hurt you Ritsu." T_ akano stepped even closer, gently brushing the hand on Ritsu's neck aside so that he could see those two light scars.

 _"Oh, but then again I suppose I already broke that vow, didn't I? But I just couldn't help myself. You were so tempting and I was so hungry and I just needed to create that bond with you before you could get away from me."_

Ritsu pressed himself harder against the wall, his hands slamming back against it in hopes of find a secret door that would take him further away from whatever was happening here. Everything that this man was saying, he was making it sound like… But it couldn't be possible. It wasn't possible. It had been ten years!  
And yet, the more that he thought about it the more that he began to remember, the more that came to mind, and the face that suddenly appeared had him cowering against the wall.

 _"Yo-you.. it can't be. I mean, there's no way. It's been ten years, you.. It can't be you.."_ He struggled to get his words out, his mind was running on a mile a minute and his heart felt like it was about to burst from his rib cage.

 _"Oh Ritsu._." He gave a dark chuckle, running his fingers over those two marks. He caressed the small area of skin with such gentleness. _"But it is. It's me."_ The corners of his lips curved up to make a small smile that seemed to resemble a smirk.

" _But your name… You were Saga, your last name was Saga."_

 _"Names can be changed. It's simple, a quick form, a little persuasion, easy."_

 _"But you should have aged, you should have…"_ He didn't finish that sentence. He didn't have to, he knew already why that was. He had figured it out long ago, he had just been trying to think about it.

Takano could see the gears working in the other's mind, he could see the pieces fitting into their respective places.  
 _"That's right. You know just what I am."_

 _"But.. It's impossible. It's science fiction. I-it's a teenage girl's love novel!"_

 _"This is no novel, Ritsu. It's real life and you know it."_

 _"But you can't be! It's not possible! You can't be a…"_ His words trailed off, the word its self frightening him.

 _"Say it."_

 _"I-I…"_

 _"Ritsu, say it."_

 _"You're a… a vampire.."_


	5. A cowards refusal

" _You're a… vampire._ " The words were quiet, traveling through the air slowly but steadily, spreading like a fog. It seemed impossible to be true. And yet, it was.  
This man, this gorgeous yet frightening man before him was a vampire.

Ritsu pressed back harder against the wall, dropping his head to stare down at the floor and at the trembling hands at his sides.  
This wasn't good.

He could feel the other's body heat pressing up against his front and the cool brick of the wall on his back.  
That warm hand was still on his neck.  
There was nowhere to run.  
He was trapped.  
He was trapped with a vampire.  
He was trapped with a vampire that had already gotten a taste of him and probably wanted more.  
He was going to die here.

His inner turmoil and terror was broken up by a laugh from the man above him.  
 _"There is no need to be afraid, love. I won't hurt you. I'd never harm you."  
_ He wasn't sure if he could really believe the man's words.

The hand that had previously been on his neck was now suddenly on his cheek, he hadn't even noticed it move.  
He found himself bracing back against the wall harder when he finally noticed the changed touch.  
The hand on his cheek was rough and calloused, it felt as if he had done hard labor for years. And yet at the same time, it was warm. And gentle. And somehow, comforting. He felt his body relaxing against his will.  
He had to force himself not to lean his face into that touch.

 _"Oh Ritsu. These ten year should have gone by so quickly for me, I've lived for centuries alone and it never bothered me once before. But then having you by my side, everything seemed to be lit by the stars, I was so happy for the first time in ages.. And then you left. You just left without even a note. Every day seemed to have dragged on and on without you."_ The man's voice sounded so somber, so sad and alone.

Against his better judgment, Ritsu found himself slowly looking up, gazing into those golden brown eyes.  
Every time he looked into them he felt like he was under a spell, his body no longer feeling like it was his own.

" _And now, here you are. We can finally continue where we left off, it'll be as if nothing had ever changed."_ The man's lips were turned up in a grin and his face was suddenly inching closer.

That was when Ritsu's hands had moved on their own.

He placed both of his hands over the other's mouth and pushed him back with as much strength as he could muster. _"St-Stop!"_

What the hell was he talking about, continuing where they left off? There was no way that was possible. Not after what the other did.

Takano, surprised by the smaller man's action, was actually pushed back a few steps by the week strength of the trapped man. He stared down shocked at the teacher.

" _Yo-You can't just go around saying this stuff. And I never agreed to continue where we left off!"_ Ritsu practically yelled, growing panicked once again.

 _"But we have to."_ Takano quickly collected himself, the shocked expression was gone and there was no trace it was ever there. _"I marked you, that means that no one else is allowed to have you."_

That was when anger began to boil inside the brunette, burning his insides and making him clench his fists.

 _"Yean that's right, we need to talk about that too! We went out for like a month and then you suddenly bite me!? You didn't even give me a warning or anything, you just sunk your teeth into my neck!?"_ Ritsu was yelling at this point, surprising himself by how loud he was being.

 _"But Ritsu, you clearly were enjoying yourself. I could feel everything going through your mind, and you were enjoying it."_ He was grinning again as he said this. It looked like the french teacher was clearly enjoying the situation at hand.

 _"But I said no! I said it hurt, and I said no, and I struggled, and I told you to stop! If you don't even understand the meaning of no, then you really are a monster!"_ Ritsu slammed his foot on the ground, glaring up at the man before him.

 _"You should watch your tone of voice."_ Takano said with a firm from, the smile suddenly gone as he crossed his arms over his chest. _"I already told you you're mine. There is no arguing to be had."_

And that was when he really had it.

 _" **I am not a thing to be had!** I do not belong to you or anyone for that matter!"_ Ritsu knew that yelling at this man was not a good idea.  
He was larger than him.  
He was stronger than him.  
He could seriously injure him with what could only be considered a snap to the other.  
He needed to leave before things got worse.  
Onodera noticed the space that had seemed to grow between them and without thinking anymore of it, took off running.  
He had made it almost completely out the door before that deep voice rang out from behind him.

 _"So that's it? You're just going to run away again and disappear? I never pegged you for a coward, Ritsu."_

That had him stopping in his tracks. He turned, half his body already out the doorway as he glanced back at the vampire. He could feel his face burn red from both anger and embarrassment.  
A coward?  
He was not a coward.  
He was a man who valued his life and didn't want to die at the hands of some supernatural freak.  
And yet, would running away make him a coward?

And even more so, this was his dream job. How could he give it up just because some other teacher was harassing him? Didn't he dream about this for years? He wanted to teach at a nice highschool where he might be able to make a difference in some student's life. Could he really just give it all up?

He couldn't. He wouldn't.

 _"I am not a coward and I am not running away."_

" _Really? Because that's what it looks like to me."_ Takano still had his arms crossed over his chest, staring over at the other with an unreadable expression.

 _"I said I wasn't!"_ He slammed his foot on the hardwood floor. _"There is nothing between us, and by that definition there is nothing to run from! Now, I will see you when school starts. Takano-san."_ He said in a huff, turning around and hurrying out into the hall and towards the teachers' office.  
Ritsu needed to find Kisa, he needed to find another human that hopefully would help him come down from such a high state.

Takano was left watching the other go, a smug smirk on his lips and defiance in his eyes. After dealing with being alone for ten years, well he figured he could stand to wait a few more weeks. After all, it looked as if a good game of cat and mouse was about to get started.


	6. A neighbors noise

_"Okay, just put that last box over there."_ Ritsu commanded as he set the box in his own hands on the ground and stood up. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked with the movers towards the door.

 _"Thank you all so much for your help."_ He said to the men as he handed them their money before he closed the door behind the last mover. There was so much he needed to take care of and so little time. And now as he gazed across his apartment at off the boxes left to be unpacked and put into their places he felt his stress level go up by another ten points.

He flopped down on the couch and pressed his face in his hands. Why did he wait so long to move into his new apartment? Almost everything he owned was in these boxes and needed to be unpacked but with school officially starting in less than three days and a lesson plan that still needed to be made, he just didn't have enough time nor energy to get it all done.

He was nervous about meeting the students.

He was nervous about having to prove himself as a teacher.

He was nervous about doing a good job and not screwing up too badly.

All the excitement that he previously felt about the job had quickly faded away after his first day at the school and he had been forced by fate to see his ex-lover once again.

So far he had been able to avoid him by staying away from the other's room and dashing the other way when he saw him in the hallway, but he still was able to feel that burning gaze of the other no matter where he went or hid.

And now with school starting soon and the constant switching from class to class that teachers had to do, there was no way that he could avoid him forever.

He leaned back in the couch and groaned, rubbing his hands over his face as the conversation he had with Kisa on the first day came drifting through his mind.

 _"So, what did you think of Takano-san?"_ Kisa had asked him with a tilt of his head, jumping to sit on Ritsu's empty desk. The man was so short that his feet had barely even touched the ground.

 _"Umm.. He's…"_ Ritsu hadn't known what to say and had to think hard about his next couple of words.

He couldn't just flat out say that Takano was a vampire, as dangerous as the man was he knew that that was the worst thing he could possibly do.

 _"Well, your warning about him not being very friendly wasn't too wrong…"_ He mumbled, blanching slightly as the words about him belonging to the other man went through his head. _"Although he doesn't seem to have much of a filter, he just said whatever he wanted without really caring how I feel. "_

 _"Mmmhh.._ " Kisa Regarded the other's words with interest, his eyes lighting up as the other spoke more and more about his interaction with the teacher. _"Yeah Takano-san tends to just say whatever comes to his mind. It's caused quite a few arguments between him and some of the other teachers._ "

 _"I can't imagine that he's very popular."_

" _Actually, it's quite the opposite. It's true that Takano-san is cold and standoffish, but he's also mysterious and aloof. A lot of the female teachers and students are yearning for him, even some of the male population has an interest in him too."_

 _"Re-really? Even the men?"_ That brought a blush to Ritsu's cheeks as he was reminded of his own younger days of yearning. _"I-I guess…. I could understand that…."_

 _"Yeah, plus he is a handsome man, so it's only natural that he would have a few, or a lot of, admirers."_

 _"A-anyway, how busy does the school get once classes resume?"_ Ritsu knew that it was best to change the subject before he let his mind start to wonder too much. He didn't want to think about his past, he wanted to focus on his life now.

 _"Oh it doesn't get too bad. Things really don't start to get good until a month or two in, that's when the students decide they don't want to work on anything anymore and we have to bust our asses to get them back on track."_ Kisa said this with a laugh, kicking his legs and leaning back on the desk. _"It's exciting."_

And with that the conversation had been moved from the standoffish teacher and instead to the craziness of the soon to be school days.

A sudden bang from next door pulled Ritsu from his memories and brought him back to reality. He glanced with curiosity towards the wall and wondered what his neighbor was doing being so loud in the middle of the night.

But then, wasn't he the one that was loud first with the movers bringing in all of his boxes? For all he knew, it could be Risu's own fault that his neighbor was awake right now and making whatever noise he was.

Maybe he had pissed his neighbor off and he was making the noise out of retaliation.

Ritsu hoped now, he didn't want to get off to a bad start with his new neighbor.

With that thought in his mind, Ritsu got up and went to his fridge, rummaging around in the freezer until he found what he was looking for.  
He had been planning to hand these out to the neighbors in a couple days, once things had settled down, but now seemed like a good time as any to get at least one person done. Perhaps it could even stop any sort of bad feelings that may be developing inside of the other because of Ritsu's noisy tendencies.

With the gift in his hand, Onodera made his way to the hallway and knocked on his neighbor's door.

He grew nervous as the thought that other had already gone back to bed went through his head and now Ritsu was annoying him even further by waking him up again. The nervousness made him want to scratch at his neck which had suddenly began to irritate him once again.

He was about to turn back and retreat back to his own apartment when he heard footsteps from the other side of the door and the locks being undone.

The moment that the door was open Ritsu leaned into a bow and held the gift out for the other. His heart was pounding out of his chest for a reason he couldn't explain. _"I'm sorry for disturbing you so late, I'm your new neighbor Onodera Ritsu."_ When no response came from his neighbor he continued on. _"I brought some mochi, my family made it over newyears, so it's still very fresh."_

The gift was taken from his hands but still, no reply came from his oddly silent neighbor.

 _"I-I um.. I just wanted to apologize, for being so loud. The movers were bringing up my boxes and it went later than I expected."_

 _"You're fine. I don't sleep much during the night anyway."_ His neighbor finally spoke, his voice deep yet quiet. Something about it sent a chill through his body and familiar warmth to grow within his stomach.

 _"Oh, well that's good then. I guess I should be going now."_ He slowly straightened up so he could get a good look at his new neighbor.

But when emerald eyes met deep topaz eyes he felt all the air leave his body. The need to flee coursed through his body and yet his feet remained rooted to that spot.

Did the spirits hate him or something?

 _"Yo-You... Takano-san.. You're my.."_

 _"I'm your neighbor apparently."_ The elder said with a smirk, leaning against his door frame as he regarded his new neighbor and colleague with a predator like gaze. He could only think about the fun that was soon to come.


	7. a desire so strong

If his heart functioned like it should it would be beating like he had ran a marathon.  
If his body wasn't only able to be cold as ice he was sure that his temperature would have raised by about 20 degrees.  
If he needed to breath like a normal person he was sure that all of his breath would have been whisked away.

And yet, even with all the things that didn't happen, he still felt as if for the first time in forever that he was really and truly alive.

Why was it that when ever this simple person was even near him he was suddenly reminded of what it had been like to be human and infatuated and alive?

Ten years ago the need to feel what a human felt was only an itch, an itch that he scratched at like a cat with a flea. Then it left with the brunette and he was suddenly left feeling an emptiness he had never noticed before that had been there since the beginning.

And now the source for his surprising humanity was back and before him, standing there with such bright and deep emerald eyes that it was as if a forest had swalloweed him whole.

A feeling was evoked within him every time they crossed paths.

It was such a strong desire that he hadn't felt for years that was suddenly rushing through his veins like a burning flame, a want and a need to posses and own, to feel and touch and caress and treasure.

He wanted to reach out and grip the being before him, to hold the warmth of the other against his cold body so it would dull the chill that had been forever in his bones.

This human before him was everything that he had longed for for ten long years, the thing that had kept him from sleeping and feeding and even breathing, if he had been able to breath.

He would remember durring sleepy days his guilty pleasure from years ago. How before the brunette had left he would sneak into his student's bedroom late into the night and just watch him sleep, he'd watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the way his body moved about as he dreamed of sweet nothings, he'd hear his name as it slipped past his student's lips in his sleep.  
After all if it had ended Takano had longed to watch him sleep for just one more night.

He had thought about finding the other, tracking him down would have been easy, stealing him away would have been even easier. He could lock him up and keep him for himself, turn him into one of his own so they could spend forever together.  
Make the brunette love him and only him.

But he couldn't.

That wouldn't be love.

It wouldn't bring Ritsu's love.

He would be resented, hated, loathed.

How could he take the being before him that was so bright and hot like the sun itself, and lock him away in the cold darkness?

No, he could never do that.

So instead he waited, he waited and prayed to a god that had abandoned him long ago for the return of the sun, his sun.

And now here he was, standing before him with a worried expression and fear in his eyes.

Takano felt so very alive in that moment.

"Ta-takano-san… Um… Are you okay?"

He hadn't even realized that he had been staring.

He put a smirk on his lips as he pushed himself up from the doorframe, stepping closer so he could tower over the brunette before him.

"Are you worried about me, _Ritsu_?" Oh how sweet that name tasted on his lips, it felt so right for him to say, it flowed out so smoothly and perfectly.

Ritsu had flushed a bright red, sputtering and quickly looking to the side. "Ha-Hardly! I was just.. you hadn't said anything for a few minutes."

"Oh, it's nothing really, I was just thinking about this gift of yours." He looked down to the container in his hands, feeling the coldness of the container in his already frozen hands. "What should I do with it if I want to eat it? I can't eat frozen Mochi, can I?"

"O-Oh! Right, um you can just put it in the fridge and it'll defrost in a day or so. Or I guess you could leave it on the counter and it might be a little faster..." Ritsu trailed off after that, taking a step when he realized the other had gotten so close to him, a hand had already found it's way to his neck and Ritsu was scratching at the burning feeling.

Takano knew what was coming next now.

Next was the escape, the part where Ritsu would run from him as fast as he could, the part where he would again avoid the man for days and duck into doorways when he saw him coming.

Did he not understand just what Takano was?

Did ne not understand how easy it would be for him to run after and catch him?

The only reason he didn't was because it would deepen the other's fear of him.

Takano was tired of the running though, he just wanted to sit down and have an actual conversation with other, to talk to him and be with him and to make him see that he's really not all that terrifying after all.

And that was why he wasn't about to just let him leave.

"That sounds awfully confusing." Takano said, pretending to inspect the container. He turned it over in his hands as he looking the gift over a few times before looking back to Ritsu, a plan had formed in his head.

He switched the Mochi so he was holding it in one hand and took a few steps backwards towards his apartment.

"Why don't you show me how?" He asked, dropping his voice down an octave as he furthered the distance between them.

He held one hand out towards the other, beckoning him to come closer.

He knew that what he was doing right now was a dirty move, but it was the only way to make sure that his beloved didn't run away again.

And it wasn't that he was controlling the other per say, he was just tilting his decision, reaching into his mind and helping him to realize what he truly wanted to do.

He was just prying the decision out from the most hidden part of his mind that even Ritsu didn't know about.

And he could still refuse him of course, Takano wasn't a monster, if Ritsu truly didn't want to enter his apartment and give him a hand, than he could say no.

"Come Ritsu, show me." Takano said again as he took another step back, his fingers twitching to beckon at the other again.

Ritsu said nothing in response, but Takano knew what was going through the man, he could see the gears work in the brunette mind, see his entire thought process as it transgressed.

He knew Ritsu's next steps before the brunette himself even knew them.


	8. A fire that freezes

Ritsu was hesitating, fingers twitching and hands clenching and unclenching at his side. He shifted from foot to foot, peeking at his door out of the corner of his eye. His apartment was right there, so close that he only needed a few steps, a few steps and he would be safely locked away within his own home. It would be so easy to do, so what was stopping him?

His eyes drifted back to Takano and the man's outstretched hand. Words didn't pass between them and they didn't need to, the air was thick enough already with the unseen electricity that sparked between the bodies, linking their minds and souls together.

Ritsu felt as if he was naked as he stood there before the other, the other who looked at him so openly.

He felt as if he was on fire, his whole body being licked by flames just from the man's gaze.

He tried to resist the whispering voice in his head that told him to look up, to move his gaze from Takano's hand to the face of the one that he once adored.

What would he see when he looked up? Would it be those dark yet glowing eyes gazing at him so deeply? Would it be a soft expression on his face that showed no sign of anger or ulterior motive? Would Ritsu once feel the same flame burning in his stomach that he once did?

He saw and felt all that and more once he finally gave in. He gave into the urge, letting his eyes roam higher and higher until emerald met gold and all at once his mind was a storm.

A sharp gasp was pulled past his lips as he took in the other's expression. His eyes were so deep, so dark and mesmerizing, and yet there was a light hidden inside those topaz orbs that the longer he looked into them the brighter the light seemed to get. He felt as if he was being pulled in, as if he was falling deeper and deeper.

The voice that was once telling him to run had grown deeper and steadier, murmuring new suggestions to stay. To place his hand so gently in the other's and to feel his strong grip upon him once more. Takano could keep him safe from anything he feared, from anyone who intended him harm. Takano could fill that aching hole growing within him.

His mind was clear as he finally acted. His legs were weak as he took a step forward and then another, hand slowly raising from his side, his fingers still trembling softly.

His eyes were still taken by the other's, the light within them growing stronger the closer they got.

"Take my hand, Ritsu."

The smooth voice saying his name sent a chill down his spine and through his body, from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet.

His body was trembling as his hand moved closer, mere inches between his palm and the one of the other. Even without touching he could still feel the chill of the other's body, contrasting against the heat that was spreading throughout his own.

His hand finally fell and all at once it was as if he was burning and freezing at the same time. His body was being licked by ice like flames, touching every part of him and truly making him feel alive.

A smile curved Takano's lips, not a grin nor a smirk but a true expression of the joy that he felt filling his once empty heart.

The warmth that he was finally feeling in his chilled body was one that he hadn't felt in years and one that he never wanted to let go of, and so he wouldn't.

He gripped the hand tighter and took a step back, pulling the brunette along with him. He gazed into those emerald eyes as he led him back into his apartment slowly, taking step by step backwards as Ritsu took step by step forwards, following him over the threshold and into the front hall of his apartment.


End file.
